


You're All Good People

by thatdragonchic



Category: How to Get Away with Murder, MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Mini crossover, my oc is Jack Falahee oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdragonchic/pseuds/thatdragonchic
Summary: (Just an explanation, My Macgyver OC Jasper is a high level agent for the government, and his face claim is Jack Falahee, so me and Danni were talking about how funny it would be if Jasper: tough, cold, southern bad ass, met Connor Walsh)The Keating 5 Rush to Apologize to a Classified Agent when they think Annalise has set him off to start an investigation on them. But instead they get some life advice and meet his cute fiance?





	You're All Good People

Jasper surveys the hall in the courthouse, before making his way over to one of the rooms, deciding that’s where he wanted to start. Walking over to the room, he and Kaori don’t knock, they just step in. 

“Annalise Keating and co,” Kaori whispers, showing him the screen as they stand by the doorway a moment. Jasper moves inside, takes the chair he presumes Annalise was sitting in, Kaori shuts the door and locks it before taking the seat beside him. They sit in silence as the law students and their mentors assess them, Jasper notes that he vaguely looks like one of the students, the one labeled  _ Connor Walsh  _ Kaori’s iPad. Kaori notices too but they both say nothing, Jasper checking the ticking timer on his watch.

“Can I help you?” Annalise finally cracks and Jasper stops the timer. 

“45 seconds,” Jasper notes. Kaori puts it down. “Ms. Keating and Co, my name is Agent Sheriff, what I do and who I work for is classified, all you have to know is that I know everything about you-”

“You sure as hell don’t know shit about me or my students,” Annalise advances. “Do you work for press? Some wannabe pretty boy looking to get his big break by doing what? Getting some hot take on a black woman- say I’m the villain. I’m a criminal. Well go on, make your take, you’re the only one who will look like a fool.”

“Actually I work for a classified section of the CIA and I’ve already figured out what happened to your husband- your idiot students killed him, probably because he was the killer of that girl, and he probably went after Ms. Sutter, who you were representing, and somehow all these kids got roped in. He died, you told them to cover up the body: burn it, discard. Foolish, actually. That’s just our theory, makes more sense than all this idiotic back and forth the press and the police keep having. You? Your force of character is that you’re presumptuous. You think everyone sees the worst in you. You display toxic behavior, push everyone away and do anything to tear down anyone who gets close to you, because being close to people feels like a threat. Did I get that all about right?

“Now to answer your question, I’m not here to arrest any of you, so stop looking so tense. I have bigger things to worry about than the manslaughter case of some civilians. Now sit. I have questions to ask.” 

His voice is sharp, there is no shake to it. He was certain in his words, his eyes were cold. Annalise seemed to be startled, but he didn’t really care. He was an unmoving force, pen tapping impatiently at the table. 

“Welcome to the Coroners office,” Kaori says. “Have a seat. You’re going to be asked a series of questions, you are obligated by law to answer honestly and openly. Trust me, we will know if you’re not. Whatever you say in here is classified, it never leaves the room. All reception has been cut off, anyone you try to contact will be stored in our system and we can call you in for later questioning. There is nothing we don’t know about you, so don’t even bother hiding. Agent Sheriff and I will conduct our survey of questions for you, and then you will be released. The trial your on has been put on hold until your release. Yes the judge and the Defenders Attorney has been notified.”

“Thank you Agent Parks. Before we get started, I’m going to brief you all on the general nature of this type of interrogation. This is a civilians case interrogation, you will be treated with civility. You will not be harmed. There will be no coercion. All i’m going to do is ask you some questions, and as long as you tell the truth, we won’t be here long-”

A knock sounds at the door and Kaori goes to answer it. She looks to Jasper, who stands up, and goes to see Chickie. The Keating 5 watch as the two agents are at the door, whispering. They look back to the group. 

“Okay, this got a whole lot easier for you. Do you know this man?” He holds up a picture. 

“That’s ADA Denvers,” Bonnie says, not seeming sympathetic on them, nor do any of them to seem to believe him. “Are you done now?”

“Ms. Keating-” A man says walking in, Chickie following him, Julius on her tail. “Looks like you’ve got some new friends, who is this?”

Julius and Jasper make eye contact, ADA Denvers making his way towards Jasper, who pulls out what seems to be a small staff before it extends and buzzes to life with electricity. 

“That was easy,” Jasper says and Julius nods. He sort of laughs. 

“Uh… Okay, so you’re ADA Denvers?”

“Yes?”

“Okay, well, you have the right to remain silent. Everything you say can and will be held against you in federal court. You will be evaluated, questioned, and so forth.” Julius cuffs him, Jasper turning off the electric staff and putting it away. 

“So that’s one of three down.”

“How can we be certain she’s not two?” Julius asks, looking to Annalise and Jasper turns his attention back to her and the people at the table. 

“Two of what?” Laurel speaks up, and she regrets it immediately as the agents sharp, penetrable gaze cuts through her. “Classified, I’m guessing.”

“Smart girl,” Kaori says softly and Jasper nods. 

“I think we’ve held them long enough, but Mel is more than welcome to come back in here. Take Denver to the interrogation site, I’ll follow with Kaori and Chickie.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Julius looks Annalise over, and though his eyes weren’t cold like Jaspers, they seemed to know her every thought, understand her every move. They leave the room, a chill left behind by their presence as ADA Denvers doesn’t seem to protest, just seems grim. Silent. 

“We should probably apologize to him before we get arrested,” Connor says, and Laurel nods in agreement.

“He looked a lot like you,” Michaela points out.

“He did not.”

“He did, same facial structure, the whole scruffy thing. But he has nicer hair… and a nicer body.” 

“Wow thanks Michaela. Really encouraging.”

“I’m just saying, your doppelganger is a hot guy.”

“And I am?”

“Less of a hot guy.”

Connor rolls his eyes. “Anyways, he’s terrifying and  _ knows  _ what happened. We should go apologize or something.”

“Yeah, how?”

“I heard them talking, they’re meeting at their hotel- the one just a few blocks from here, around 6. If we go now, we’ll probably catch them in the lobby.”

“And say what?” Laurel asks.

“Hey, sorry Annalise was a bitch also can you please not arrest us?”

“Yeah, sounds like a good idea,” Wes decides, sounding sarcastic. Michaela purses her lips. 

“I think he’s right. They know, the least we can do is go talk to them.”

And that’s how they end up in their hotel, confronted by Agent Sheriff himself, seeming amused as they all stammer over their words. He was in much more casual clothes, black fitted pants, and a flowing white shirt with puffed sleeves. Hair slicked back. He didn’t seem to mind as they all struggled to find the proper words to say to him. The right thing to save themselves. 

“Why don’t you come to dinner with us? I’ll answer your questions there.” He seems to already be typing in a number. “Evening, this is Jasper Sheriff. I need a private seating arrangement for 7?”

“Seven?” Wes asks, looking between Jasper and his friends and then just them. 

“Eight O’clock is perfect. Thank you.” He hangs up, and Jasper looks to them. 

“There’s more than seven of us.”

“Oh, uh, my friends are going out with some other people. So it’ll just be you 5, me and my fiance.”

They all nod, baffled. 

“I’d suggest dressing nice. I’ll see you all at 8.”

“They’re just paranoid, we’ll clear the air. Then, you know, just let them relax. Let them know it’s okay,” Jasper says softly to Mac, hand tucked under his suit jacket. Mac nods, kissing Jaspers cheek.

“If you think it’ll help.”

“They came to the hotel in a frenzy. I don’t need anymore enemies.”

“No you don’t… Besides, you’re just so damn cute when you turn on that southern charm of yours,” Mac coos.

Jasper laughs, kissing him gently. “It’ll be fine, they’re just freaked out… As long as they know that they’re not in trouble, at least not by me. I can’t offer them a solid immunity, not right now anyways, but I can offer them reassurance.”

“And that’s better than anyone else has done for them I’m pretty sure.” 

Jasper nods, and he hears a group come in through the doors, turning to spot them, Mac moving his hand from Jaspers chest, rather letting it rest along his arm. Jasper smiles, stepping forward to shake Wes’ hand. 

“I’m so sorry,” Jasper says, in his gentle southern accent. That was not there before. Nobody says anything though. “I never quite got your names.”

“Oh uh… I’m Wes, this is Connor, Laurel, Michaela, and Asher.”

“Well it’s a pleasure to meet you all. This is my Fiance, Mac.”

Mac steps forward from what small step he was behind Jasper and introduces himself. They all think he’s pretty, but he seemed firm, had that same slight edge that Jasper did, even if they were off the clock… were they off the clock?They’re taken to private seating in the back of the restaurant, still decked with atmosphere and life, even if it was closed off from the rest of the world. 

They all sit down nervously, eyeing up Jasper and Mac. They watch as Jaspers eyes glimmer watching Mac, not sitting until Mac was settled, making sure the waiter got them the nice water with the mint and cucumber in it, ordering a few wines immedietly. 

“This is all a little much,” Wes says.

“I’m an entertainer,” Jasper promises.

“He looks like you,” Mac speaks up. “Connor was it? You guys look alike. What’s that superstition you have? Oh! He thinks you die within 24 hours of meeting your look a like.”

“Doppelganger, and they look exactly like you, the point where it’s uncanny! I am not dying because of him, okay?”

“I don’t know… I think I need to write up a will. You guys should consider typing up his,” Mac says, laughing a bit at their horror. “I’m just teasing. You look more freaked out than Jessie.”

“Jessie?”

“Jasper to everyone but me, thank you very much.”

“That’s kind of cute,” Asher says. “Do you and Oliver have a cute thing like that?”

“I… I don’t know? I call him Ollie. But I mean, other people do too.”

“Most of my close friends call me Jas, I don’t know why he got so latched onto Jessie. But… here we are,” Jasper says. “Also in terms of paying for dinner, I promise I’ve got it covered. Order what you want, when the waiter leaves again, you can all get your anxiety out. Trust me, my job is dealing with terrorists and child predators and sex traffickers all day. A few college students with a lot of stress is nothing.”

Jasper rests his arm along the top of Macs chair as he sits down, Mac smiling as he glances over at him. “Until then, why don’t you all tell us a little about yourselves. What do people gossip about?”

“Their lovers or something?”

“Sure. Tell us about who your dating.”

“Favorite sex tips…”

“Favorite dinner spots.”

“Best first dates, even.”

Laurel laughs. “You’re a lot more relaxed than you were earlier.”

“I’m not on the clock. Agent Me is much different than who I normally am, in my everyday life.”

They nod, quiet, glancing at each other before following Macs lead and picking up their menus. Mac and Jasper share the menu, leaning into each other, whispering. It’s as if they seem to want to decide together, giggling as they converse quietly. A few kisses are exchanged here and there. The rest of the table doesn’t exist to them. It’s them, in their bubble. Awaiting the world to wake them. The waiter returns with drinks and asks if they’re ready to order. To which, Jasper looks around the table. Nobody seems certain so Jasper nods.

“I had a few questions actually,” he says, lifting his menu a bit and the waiter nods, pouring Jasper a tall glass of water with a straw. Jasper launches into questioning the menu, and asking any questions Mac whispers to him. It seems to be an ongoing game until the rest of the table is ready. 

“So, I think we’re going to settle on the mexicali salad, no chicken, and…” Mac chews the inside of his cheek, squinting. “Surf and turf?”

“That roast duck actually sounded really good,” Jasper ponders and Mac nods.

“And the roast duck then. Make sure we get fries instead of mashed potatoes please, and we like the green beans to a little hard, not soggy and limp.”

“And put the sauce on the side, if you don’t mind,” Jasper adds. 

The rest of the table orders, and Connor is the first to crack once the waiter is gone. “So, how did you know all that? You didn’t really just guess did you?”

“Actually I did. We all placed bets watching the news one night after an op we ran. We were just out of the showers, sitting on the couch, fresh mugs of coffee, waiting for food and our briefings to start, and honestly? We just thought it made the most sense. You guys always seem tense in any footage of you, sketchy. But like… that’s  _ to me.  _ I’m a highly trained operative, I read people easy. I noticed when people are more than a usual tense. I know when people aren’t just camera shy. I know when people are lying. That’s my job. So a normal run of the mill 9-5 detective would never be able to pin point that. If they are, they shouldn’t be working here in the Phili PD.”

“Why haven’t you arrested us?”

“Are you a threat to national security?”

“No, it was just a mistake,” Wes pleads. “He was on top of Rebecca, I panicked…. I hit him.”

Jasper nods smelling the wine before sipping it. “Oh this is really good wine, I told you we should’ve tried this sooner,” he says softly to Mac before looking to Wes. “Okay, and so that happens. Life is messy, God forgives. It’s a rookie mistake, getting rid of the body. In that circumstance, you call the police, cry a little. Tell them what happened. He was already being framed for Murder, no?”

“He was… But Annalise said-”

“Annalise is a scared, spineless woman.”

“You know her?” Laurel asks.

“I don’t have to. I sat in a room with her for 5 minutes, she’s nothing but afraid for her own life and selfish. Trust me… People like that, they do what they think they have to do. But when things go wrong? They burn. Yes, the justice system is unfair, yes, there is an underlying racism in these cases. But… 5 years on a manslaughter charge? That’s not so bad.”

“So have you killed someone before?”

“It’s half the job. Man comes at you with a gun you shoot back. Or in Macs case, create a hand grenade on sight. Because he won’t use a gun but exploding isn’t so bad.”

Mac scoffs. “Not having this conversation here, Jess.”

“Mmhmm.” Jasper raises a brow at Mac, kissing his head. “He’s a fool and he knows it,” he tells the group. “Listen, all I’m saying is… you know what you did and why you did it. Let yourselves heal, let your guilt go. Move away if you have to. Cut your hair, change your name. Marry your boyfriends or girlfriends. Go… live a little. Study in Europe. People have done worse things that kill their professors husbands by accident, I promise it.”

“What if someone comes looking for us?”

“Can’t arrest you in Spain.”

This makes the group laugh, Jasper and Mac smiling. “He’s right, it’s not so bad. That guilt is there, but… like Jasper said, life is a mess. And sometimes we don’t mean to hurt people but we do. It’s a part of yourself that you may never get back, and that’s… okay. But say you want to get it back, say your desperate for that piece of yourself. You… you just do what you can to ensure those who are living live good lives- help those in need. Help those around you. Help each other… It’s all you can do.”

They all nod, looking between the two. Jasper nods in certainty, his hand running along Macs shoulder, knuckles moving to caress his exposed skin along his neck. Mac only seems comforted. “And, a therapist helps. They can’t say anything or reveal anything. So… having someone to talk to is good. But just know, those who suffer together bond together. You are not each others enemies.”

They all nod. “You know so much, but I’m pretty sure you’re younger than us.”

“Mmm Probably. Me and Mac are 25,” he says. The group nods, seeming a bit surprised. 

The evening goes without much fuss, the group of law students gaining a lot of knowledge and advice. 

“You’re all good people,” Jasper says finally as they say their goodbyes. “Just… breathe, let things go, you know? It’ll be okay in the end.”

They all seem to take this to heart.

“And I promise, I’ll put my word in, whatever happens to Annalise, that’s fine. But I’ll protect you guys. And I appreciate the apology.”

“Thank you…” Michaela says. “Is there anyway we can keep in touch?”

He shrugs. “Find me on instagram. Maybe if I ever come back to this god forsaken city, we can all get drinks- and I can meet Oliver,” he says to Connor. 

“Oh and I totally want your work out routine,” Asher says.

“You can’t handle that.”

Ashers face falls and they all laugh. For once, the Keating 5 felt at ease, and like maybe they could all make amends with each other. Finally, they could rest easy at night. Even if it’s just for one night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this was just fun and games! THANK YOU for reading! Maybe I'll write something more or maybe more in depth in this crossover verse. IF YOU ENJOYED IT! PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT! i always appreciate your feedback and thoughts, it really does make my day! you're not obligated but it does make me happy to see!  
> Thanks again!  
> If you're from the Macgyver Fandom and want more Mac and Jasper, I have plenty, just check out my works here on ao3!


End file.
